SkyWars
Skywars Skywars has been the most requested on the forums, and something Mineplex has been wanting to make for ages. Finally, thanks to their new Junior Developers, they have finally been able to make it! SparkWings got a special thank you for all his hard work on this game! Be sure to tell him how awesome a job he's done on the game if you see him around! Features Mineplex wanted to mix things up a bit from the standard SkyWars you see everywhere else, so we've added some awesome new features; Tiered Chest Loot -''' There are three different tiers of chest loot on the map. The chests on your start island are Tier 1, and will contain the most basic items (never swords or bows). Tier 2 chests are randomly scattered amongst the other islands, and could contain some really nice gear! Tier 3 chests have the best loot, and can only be found in the very middle of the map! 'TNT Generator -' In the middle of each map is a TNT Generator. This TNT is very, very valuable, as you can throw it over very long ranges to bombard other players islands! We've had so much fun with this in testing, and hope you guys enjoy it as much as we do! 'Zombie Guardians -' The middle of each map contains the best loot as well as TNT. But it's also heavily guarded! The Zombie Guardians will put up a good fight, making sure you actually earn all those goodies! '''Map Crumble '- '''One problem we saw in many other SkyWars games was that the games sometimes went on for a really long time. Players would camp on islands and it could be extremely difficult to get to them without being knocked into the void by arrows. To avoid this problem, after 3.5 minutes, the entire map will start crumbling. This will start at the outer edges, and work inwards - forcing players towards the center of the map to fight! '''Play Your Way -' Something else that bothered us about other SkyWars games is that there was a very clear 'best way to play'. On some servers this was camping on your island and getting good gear, and on other servers it was rushing to the middle and getting the epic loot. We've worked hard to allow players to play in the way that they prefer best. If you want to rush towards the middle and try to get some good loot, you can! But if you prefer to stay back at your island and try to gear up safely, you can do that too! We have ensured that every island contains enough materials to craft a Diamond Sword, Bow, Arrows and some armor! Both play styles can lead you to victory! By working hard, Mineplex has allowed players to play in the way that they prefer best. If you want to rush towards the middle and try to get some good loot, you can! But if you prefer to stay back at your island and try to gear up safely, you can do that too! We have ensured that every island contains enough materials to craft a Diamond Sword, Bow, Arrows and some armor! Both play styles can lead you to victory! Kits * 'Chicken Farmer - Free Kit - '''A chicken follows you around and lays one egg every 10-15 seconds to throw at an enemy. Eggs deal half a heart of damage per throw, so a full stack could take out an enemy with no armour. * '''Mad Scientist - 2000 Gems - '''Receive 1 egg every 90 seconds. Throwing an egg spawns a "minion" that deals damage to enemies. It has limited health and is a good way to quickly kill an enemy at the start. * '''Miner - 5000 Gems -' Receive an Iron Pickaxe at the start of every game. Also has Fast Digging (Haste) II. One problem with this kit is that you have a high chance of getting an Iron Pickaxe at the starter chest. * 'Destructor - Achievement Kit - '''Receive one Seismic Charge every 40 seconds. Maximum of 2. When thrown, the ground below shatters and falls. It has a short range. Maps File:2015-06-26_21.58.11.png|''Fractal by Mineplex Build Team File:2015-06-26_22.00.02.png|''Sahara'' by Mineplex Build Team Category:Minigame Category:Survival minigame